minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Loss of Control
So it happened while I was playing Minecraft on the computer. I was mining, and I had done the unspeakable; I accidently dropped my diamond pickaxe into the lava. The pickaxe which I had painstakingly gotten many enchantments; the pickaxe I've had since the beginning. I let out a shout of anger and frustration, because that pickaxe was near and dear to my heart; and I just dropped it into the fiery heat, taking with it days of hard work and suffering. Or so I thought. The in-game morning after that, I was just walking down the edge of a ravine where I dropped my pickaxe, when my character jumped. That's it. Just jumped. Into the ravine. I couldn't do anything as my character fell to his death, and I could imagine his screams being cut short by the splat that abruptly ended his descent. In the end, I didn't even remember pressing the space key. I was weirded out, but at least I didn't lose anything. I just went down the steps I made and gathered my things. The next day, I decided to join one of my friend's servers. He was online, building what seemed to be a giant cube of TNT. "Hey," I typed into the chat. "What are you doing?" He flew down from his place in the sky to greet me. "This?" He gestured towards the giant cube. "This is just something I've been working on." He moved closer to it, and removed a piece of TNT."Like what you see?" He asked, and I could see him smiling to himself. Inside, a small town lived. Villagers zoomed from door to door, apparently undecided as to where they wanted to live. Iron golems patrolled what passed as streets, occasionally killing the monster who was unfortunate enough to spawn inside the unlit areas of the cube. "Why the TNT?" I asked, confused. He covered the hole back up with more TNT. "Oh, just a little self-destruct system. I plan to cover it up with stuff later. Maybe cat pixel art." He pointed to a switch, which was situated on top of a small obstacle course. "That sets the whole thing off, so don't touch it." Suddenly, my character began to sprint to the lever. "What are you doing?" My friend asked, stunned. I watched as I dodged arrows, piston traps, and jumped from pillar to pillar with ease. While I climbed the ladder, my friend was just watching me, floating in the sky. "This was supposed to be hard to reach..." He said. As I neared the switch, he finally realized what I was going to do. "NO!" My character flicked the switch. __________________________________ So after that, my friend wouldn't talk to me. To be fair, I did just blow up his town that he worked so hard on. But something was wrong. Because, while my character cleared the course, completing it easily, like it was nothing... My hands were off the keyboard the entire time. Category:Creepypasta Category:CubeDueler Category:Horror